Win your love before the Cruise
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Touya gets tickets for a cruise but can he win Yukito's love before the cruise starts? rated M for later chapters
1. Starting the Day

(I do not own cardcaptor sakura or any of the characters)

It was a pretty day, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. A grey haired boy was sitting on a bench reading a novel when another boy walked up to him. "Yo Yuki," the boy said to the grey haired boy.

Yukito looked up and smiled, "Good morning To-ya." The other boy smiled at him. Yukito Tsukisiro and Touya Kinomoto had become really close friends when Yukito moved to Japan with his grandparents.

"You want to go get some ice cream?" Yukito nodded his head yes, then placed the book in his bag and got up. Both of the boys went to go get some ice cream. Touya got a chocolate, while Yukito took a little longer to decide. In the end he ended up getting one of everyone. Luckily the only types of flavors were strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. They had picked a bench which was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees. It had only been a few minutes when Touya was done and Yukito was working on his chocolate. All off a sudden Touya started laughing really hard.

Yukito looked over at Touya, "What's so funny?"

Touya wiped his eyes from the tears then looked at Yukito,"You've got some chocolate running down your chin." Yukito quickly gasped and grabbed a napkin and wiped his chin off. Yukito quickly finished his ice cream then sat back down next to Touya.

Yukito noticed Touya smiling, "What are you smiling at?" Touya handed Yukito a ticket. Yukito nearly fell off the bench when he saw what it was. "Touya... where did you get this?"

"My dad won it off a raffle. I want you to come with me." Touya said running his hand through his hair. Yukito thought he would faint at what Touya said, "Sakura is brining Madison with her." Touya said again.

Yukito lightly laughed then nodded his head. "Sure I'd like to come."

Touya smiled, "Good, we leave in six days."


	2. Day One

**Day One: Friday**

"Sakura! You're going to be late!" a voice yelled from down stairs. Sakura was jumping all over the place trying to find her stuff.

"I tried to wake you up but you sleep like a log." a yellow flying animal said.

"Kero you meanie!" Sakura lightly yelled then hit him with a pillow before running down the stairs to the kitchen. Sakura noticed both her dad and her brother talking.

"Everything will be alright dad stop worrying. I can look after Sakura." Touya said nearly glaring at his father.

"I'm not saying that you can't." Mr. Kinomoto said back just as mean. Touya walked out of the kitchen then slammed the front door. Mr. Kinomoto sighed then looked over at Sakura and smiled, handing her, her lunch. Sakura put her skates on and went to school. Out front of the school was Madison, she had been waiting for Sakura.

"Hay Sakura." Madison said when she saw the girl, smiling and waving at her, when she suddenly noticed something was wrong, "What's the matter?"

"Touya and my dad were arguing and Touya stormed out of the house, but I'm worried, its not like him to storm off like that." Sakura said lightly shaking her head.

"Do you think he went over to Yuki's house?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, I want to go check." Sakura said again, then as if by magic she noticed Yukito walking over to them.

"Sakura have you seen Toya? He never showed up to pick me up." Yukito asked as kindly as he could.

Sakura shook her head no, "He was fighting with my dad and stormed out. I haven't seen him since then."

Madison looked at both of them then shook her head, "Well lets not just stand here. Lets go look for him." Yukito nodded his head as he and the others decided on where to look. Yukito was to check the park, Sakura was to check his job, and Madison was the check the market. All three were to meet back up with each other to see if they had found him. They had met back up, all of them looking rather bleek it seems that he was not found. "Where are some places that he would go?" Madison asked. Yukito looked like he had been more worried than any of them. "Sakura why don't we just go back home and wait for him there?" Madison asked, knowing that at this point that was really all they could do.

"I agree with Madison. You and Madison go back home in case he does come back, I'm going to keep looking for him." Yukito said as Sakura nodded her head allowing Madison to take her home. Yukito had checked everywhere that he could think of, and it was well into the night by the time he had decided to get the new building that was being built a try, he didn't think Touya would be in a place like that but he gave it a shot anyway. Yukito looked around before he decided to head to the top floor, looking around the still needing to be finished as he finally noticed someone sitting out on a beam. "To-ya?" Yukito asked praying that it was the missing teen in question, a sigh leaving his lips once he saw that it was indeed Touya.

"Sorry that I didn't show up for school. I needed some time to think." Touya spoke softly before he turned his head away from Yukito. Yukito smiled gently, just glad that he had found the other.

"Its okay To-ya but you have everyone worried about you." Yukito spoke before he moved to take a step onto the beam when Touya sudden made a quick motion.

"Don't come out here Yuki! You wont be able to keep your balance." Touya said quickly, but Yukito knew that Touya was right, he had never really been good with balance just books, though it had been a little late as he lost his balance before falling, quickly grabbing onto the beam. "Hang on Yuki! I'm coming!" Touya yelled, it scared him to see his friend hanging there, and it rather worried him as well. Touya got a good grip on Yuki's wrists before looking into his eyes, "Trust me." he spoke as Yukito nodded his head. Yukito moved his hands to grab onto Touya's wrists as well. Touya was glad that Yukito was light in weight as he was able to bring the other male back over to the saftey of the finished building. Yukito threw himself into Touya's arms as he hid himself, almost afraid that if he let go he would fall. Touya lightly said words of comfort, his hands gently rubbing Yukito's back to calm him down. Yukito calmed down but he was still holding on tight to Touya before he suddenly realized thats what he was doing before he quickly pulled away from him, thanking him in the process, thankful for the darkness that surrounded them as it was easy to hid his blush from Touya. Touya smiled as if he was able to see him through the dark. "Lets just go home, you can spend the night if you want."

Yukito lightly thought about it, tapping his finger against his cheek before he smiled, "Sure I'll come over." Touya smiled then put his arms around Yukito's shoulders lightly talking to him as they left the building.


End file.
